Guide talk:Monk
Enjoy. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 20:22, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Also, sorry for not finishing it. I'm just too busy right now. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 20:35, 2 August 2007 (CEST) The bonding section seems to imply that all Bonders run Life Bond. Considering that lately Life Barrier bonders without an actual bond are seeing use(in GvG, at least), that should probably me changed. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 06:36, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :I haven't had enough time to really work on it. I mean, you can work on it if you'd like. Maybe later this week. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 06:38, 5 August 2007 (CEST) That LoD note needs to be modified. --71.229.204.25 02:54, 1 December 2007 (CET) Added a little tid bit on WoH since there wasn't one. It's a special skill to address, so I had it separate of the others.--Relyk 03:53, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Removed LoD, updated Heal Party. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 15:20, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Edited the fail that was Andrew's interpretation of Healer's Boon. :P -- Armond Warblade 02:27, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::: i wish people wud read this more, maks some gud points. himynameisbobbyjoe 17:42, 1 February 2008 (EST) Added a couple things and expanded general "Key Ideas". I also threw Shielding hands under Shield of absorption. Shireenformer sysop 13:26, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Anyone consider monk trainers using Mesmer Primaries? Thats usually how I figure out the best skill stack setups for my play, is that If I don't understand a build, I run it as a mesmer primary with Fast Casting replacing Divine Favor. Swap out skills or bash around untill it works. When you flip back over to the monk side, you are a WHOLE lot better at it. Increases the learning curve I guess when you remove the powerhouse of Divine Favor. 76.185.213.202 04:57, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :There's been lots of suggested ways of training people to monk, but in my experience, nothing is as effective as just getting a real build and going and using it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:58, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::Maybe even running the Monk without divine favor if that's the way you want to go about it. Using FC is probably going to get you used to the spells going off faster than they actually do. The best way is probably to go into RA and try and keep those people alive while everyone on the other team tries to feed you your own viscera. I've been doing it for about a week and I think I'm developing a nervous tick. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:01, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::I've been monking in RA for like 3 or 4 months now. I keep us alive unless we get pressured too much, or I got dazed on me and this ranger is camping me and stuff like that. Anyhow, I still suck a lot at monking in TA, dispite my practice in RA. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:28, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I mean run it in TA/GvG (not HA. That only teaches you how to spam on charge). I learned to monk through being DPed out constantly. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:31, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::RA's good for getting used to set swapping and keeping yourself alive, the progression to TA and GvG is probably more about teamwork. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:34, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Weapon swapping? I just have my Spear/Shield equipped 24/7 :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:38, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ups? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:46, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I do take -energy and +energy, but energy denial in RA is lolsome. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:47, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You should check the edit I just made to the guide. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:49, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'm too lazy to swap all the time anyway. Or I just forget. I truely suck at monking :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:51, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Use a macro then. It's what I used to do. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:51, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::A wut? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:52, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::A script you run in the background so that whenever you're holding down a certain key when you cast a skill, you automatically swap to the right set before casting it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:53, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::You mean like... just assigning it to the buttons? That should work aswell. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:55, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::No. It's a program that you write (not as hard as it sounds, its just writing a few lines of text into a notepad document), so that you auto-weapon swap. For example, the one I used did nothing at all most of the time, but when I held down shift as I used a skill, it wouls swap to the appropriate weapon set for me. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:57, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::In other words, it changes how your keyboard works when it's in effect. Instead of 1 sending '1' to the computer, it sends 'F11'. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:58, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Oh, that's clever :D That's just perfect for Backbreaker + Steelfangslash, right? :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:05, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Maybe. I've never tried making one for that, I prefer swapping myself now that I'm used to it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:05, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Is it worth explaining about how if you use a high set to get a cast off and swap back to shield or 40/40, then despite having "0" energy, you regen at 4 pips so when you swap back to high to cast again you have more energy than if you just stayed in the high set? That was pretty concise, huh? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:08, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :I'll add it now. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:08, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::Gotta teach 'em how to dig outta that energy hole. I'm just pretty sure you'll be able to explain it better. You should be ashamed if you can't seeing as I've only been monking for about a week and a half. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:11, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::Don't you know anything? You dig outta that energy hole by screaming "BIIIIPPPPPPP!!!" over vent untill youre on max energy again. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:12, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::ups. This is what I mean about RA = basics, and TA/GvG = teamwork - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:14, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Stop living in the past. GvG is about seeing how big a spike you can get while still having more defence than the results of a Zimbabwean election. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:15, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Spikes involve teamwork. They don't work quite right if everyone presses 1+2 whenever they feel like it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:19, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I think it would be possible for a single person to play 8 IV N/Rts at once. This is getting pretty off-topic though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:19, 14 May 2008 (EDT)